minuet spark
by Yuugao Azamizu
Summary: Their dance always seemed ever so careful, circling around each other with the utmost caution


Their dance always seemed ever so careful, circling around each other with the utmost caution. Their actions always felt like the sun and the moon, opposite in execution but their end goal being the same. The Grand Master's eyes always seemed to wander towards the Psyker's back at the end of it all. She trusted him to definitely have her side in battle, it was outside of the field as of late where things seemed to have more of a fiery spark between them.

The knight didn't quite know how to go about this or really approach Add about the issue. It was odd to say the least when he worked so hard to get close to her only to shy away when it felt like he was being his friendliest. He was always helpful with battle plans and formations, he even created a few that they incorporated when things got a bit sticky. Lately though he has been coming to her with technology he's invented, curious items which she did like the concepts of. He'd take the time to explain how it worked and answer her questions but when he seemed like he was really into it...It was as if he caught himself, shying away to do some kind of work after.

"Just like a cat…"

"What's just like a cat?"

Elesis jumped, crimson eyes went wide as she turned to face just whom she was thinking about then.

"Speak of the devil." A teasing smirk made it's way to her lips , causing the man the blink in surprise himself before looking agitated.

"Are you having the nerve to compare me to a cat?"

"You know, you did use to have a cute little kitty hood, I kinda always wanted to have something similar after seeing it~"

"I'm in no way a cat!"

"Maybe you should calm down with a saucer of milk."

That seemed to be the last straw as he bristled and huffed at her, turning to stomp away.

The smile faded from her lips as she watched him go before sighing. She was going to have to apologize for that.

Elesis had been planning on waiting him out to apologize, but when he didn't even come out an hour after dinner she had to wonder just how much her words really hurt him. Bidding everyone good night, she made her way up the stairs and into the back of the inn. Instead of stopping at her room though, she continued onto Add's, softly knocking on the old wooden door. There was a heavy pause before a muffled "whatdoyawant." came from inside. He was acting worse than Ara when one of her crushes didn't work out. Huffing angrily, she opened up the door, sliding in before closing it behind her. "Look Add…"

She blinked when she realized it was pitch black inside of his room, something she was always uncomfortable with.

"Why is it so dark in here, why don't you have a light on?"

Wood creaked underneath her feet, she assumed he was standing up but she wasn't sure where at. She pressed her back against the door, feeling around for the handle before feeling a hand gently catch her wrist along with the small of her waist. She gasped softly, feeling him in front of her finally.

"You know, you're coming into my room asking these questions but really the question here is 'why are you here'?" He spoke softly close to her ear, tone low in a way that sent a shiver down in spine.

"I came to check up on you is all…" Really all she was trying to see if she really needed to say she was sorry to him.

"Seems like a lot of effort from you."

"Don't be rude." She quipped, though her words were cut short as the hand that was holding her wrist sparked. Her eyes glanced over automatically before looking back to his briefly illuminated smirk.

Wait...That was suppose to hurt, wasn't it? The currents touch her skin, but just seemed to tickle.

When they sunk back into the darkness he finally decided to speak again.

"I've been working on a charge that doesn't hurt, more for show if anything. A project to pass the time."

A soft 'oh' came from her before she felt his hand release, sparks flickered again as he trailed a hand up her arm, illuminating the two of them for a brief moment before he stopped at her collar. She squirmed and gasped at the touch when it came close to her neck, finding it tickling above all else. Elesis felt like she was disheveled so easily under his touch yet some side of her was wanting more. She adjusted her weight from one side to the other, realizing just how she may have wanted it in a way she wasn't expecting. A blush colored her cheeks just in time for a spark to arise again, catching them both off guard. Darkness engulfed them as there was a heavy pause between the two of them. She felt a shy bush against her lips before Add breathed 'May I?' against them. Elesis gave a shy nod, feeling his lips against her's a moment after. His kisses were exploratory and shy in manner, discovering her slowly as he tried to find out what she liked and how she tasted. Reaching up, Elesis laced her fingers into his hair, holding him close as she in turn explored. Teeth gently nipped at his bottom lip. His hand trailed down her front, pausing a moment over her stomach. A flash of light could be seen before she wiggled and laughed, trying to escape the tickling touch. This caused him to grin as he made she she was pinned securely between him and the door. His fingers brushed along her thighs, eliciting a gasp from her before sparks trailed along her skin causing her to wiggle again.

She could almost hear the smile in his words as he asked her a question softly in her ear.

"Would you mind staying and letting me try out more experiments on you tonight?"


End file.
